


Home Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in Barton-Coulson home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Life

The atmosphere in the Barton-Coulson home was very rambunctious. Daisy Barton-Coulson was 2 years old and very mischievous. She knew her daddies fought bad guys with cool weapons. Today she got her hands on one of her daddies weapons, a gun.

Agent Phil Coulson was getting ready for his day, but could not find his gun. He turned towards his husband Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and asked him, " Have you seen my gun, I cant find it anywhere." Clint shook his head in answer and said, " Check the table in the living room. Is Daisy up ? "  
Daisy was their adopted daughter and the light of their lives. They had found her abandoned during one of their missions. One look at her large doe like eyes and both were smitten.They bought her back to SHIELD and after taking permission from the Director, adopted her. It had been 1 and half year since then and now Daisy was 2 years old. she was the cutest child and everyone at SHIELD was smitten with her including the Director and his Deputy.

Phil and Clint walked into the living room and stopped in their tracks, there was Daisy with Phil's gun in her hand. She turned towards her fathers and waved the gun saying, " Its mine now." with a pout. Phil and Clint sweat-dropped and glanced at each-other.  
Phil pleaded, " Sweet heart give daddy the gun otherwise he is going to be late."  
Daisy said, " No."  
Meanwhile, Clint went behind Daisy and yelled, " Here comes the tickle monster." and started tickling her. Daisy shrieked a laugh and dropped the gun which Phil promptly picked up.  
Phil kissed Clint on the lips and Daisy on the forehead and said, " See you in the evening."  
Clint and daisy waved and said," Bye." while continuing their tickle game.  
Phil watched them fondly and to Clint, ' Enjoy your downtime."

**Author's Note:**

> 1st in new series


End file.
